The first day
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: Seven year old Mark Cohen can't wait to go into first grade with his best friend, Roger Davis. Just a fluffy little one shot I wrote because there isn't nearly enough kid!Mark and Roger fluff around here. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone, Kris here. Figured id give an explanation for this, so... here goes?**

**Ive been asked to do kid!mark and roger fluff. A LOT. By MANY people. Also, there isn't nearly enough fluffy kid!Mark and Roger adventures on here anyway, so I figured why the fuck not. I hope everyone enjoys! I may write more, depending on how people take this one. Pardon any mistakes/shitty writing. It's five am, and I haven't slept in almost two days (my own fault oops). This was still a fun piece to write, though. I love for kid!Marker fluff. I also have a story about kid mark and Roger going sledding I might post tomorrow. Also, the kidnap marker fic has been updated, for anyone who follows it! all rockers go to heaven updates coming soon!**

**Reviews make me a happy Krisrog!**

* * *

First grade. He's going into first grade! he was a big boy, nearly a grown up. He didn't get why his mom had to make such a big fuss. Seven year old Mark Cohen began squirming and grumbling as his obsessive parent kept trying to comb his hair a certain way. The small child pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"Mooom!" he whined, ducking away from her, and going for his backpack. "You're gonna make me late!" He sighed as his mother put her hands on her hips. She wasn't about to take any of her son's protesting.

"Mark. Anthony. Cohen." she murmured quietly. "You have plenty of time, young man. Now sit down! I'll be damned if any child of mine leaves this house looking anything less than presentable."

Mark rolled his eyes as his mom continued fixing his hair, and he struggled as she licked her finger, and wiped the small stains from his breakfast poptart from his cheek.

"Awww, mom! Cindy looks ugly all the time, but you still let _her _out early…" he murmured in the usual *Brother mocking his older sister sort of way* His mom let him down, standing up.

"I heard that, you little creep!" Cindy shouted back, going into fourth grade, as energetic and hateful of her little brother as usual. "Mom, can't we drop him in a dumpster or something on our way?"

"That's enough you two!" snapped. Mark and Cindy glared at one another before walking out the door, and getting into their mother's car. Soon they were at school, and as soon as their mother couldn't see them anymore, Cindy moved away from Mark at once, to find her friends.

Standing alone, Mark sighed nervously. At least last year his mom was there to lead him to his classroom, where he had met his best friend in the world, Roger Davis.

The taller, green eyed boy was cool, almost too cool for him, but somehow, he and Mark became close friends. They had played together every recess. Roger always knew where to find the best trees to climb, and the nastiest bugs to catch that he would let Mark keep to scare Cindy with. He was the best at cars, and sandcastles, and block towers, and the best part was, even when kids would pick on him, Roger stood up for him, and chased the mean people away. He kept Mark safe.

At snack time, they would always share. Roger would nibble on his food quietly while slumped over the table, coloring in his favorite notebook, a look of concentration on his face. Mark would smile, leaning against him, and petting his hair. He knew just how the taller boy liked his hair stroked, too. He knew how to calm Roger down, and make him feel happy. Seeing Roger happy made him happy as well.

During nap time, when Mark would have nightmares, and wake up crying, when the teachers would tell him to go back to sleep, he would cuddle close to Roger, who wrapped an arm around him, and kept him close. His best friend made him feel safe, and loved, even while his mom, Cindy, and father always seemed to be yelling at him for something. Roger never yelled. Roger always made him laugh, or smile, and when he cried, Roger didn't leave. He would never. From then on, he always cuddled with Roger at nap time. He kept the demons that haunted his dreams away.

Walking into his new, unfamiliar classroom, he blinked sadly when he realized he and Roger must be in a different class. He yawned. He wasn't allowed naps anymore, either. He couldn't wait until recess. He knew he'd see his favorite person in the whole world then.

The day went by way too slow. New math problems that weren't very hard, just boring. He zoned out, reading his favorite chapter book under the desk, the one teachers always told him was "too advanced" for his age level. He understood the words, though, so why should he have to wait?

Finally, when a very long lunch ended, he all but sprinted out with the other children to the back of the school. He walked towards a familiar tree in a more secluded area where not many children hung out, and smiled brightly when he saw a familiar blond boy slumped against it, looking bored.

"Roggy!" he practically screamed, running over as fast as he could. His friend's head snapped up, and smiled when he saw who was calling for him. He stood up, only to be tackled into the dust by his smaller, blue eyed companion.

"Marky!" Roger yelled back, wrestling with the small child in a playfight. He started laughing as Mark bit at his arm. After a few more minutes of a tussle, they broke away from each other, both out of breath, and giggling.

Mark ran over to Roger, hugging the taller boy tight. "I missed you…." he murmured. "Mom wouldn't let me do anything this summer… let alone hang out with you."

Roger returned the hold, feeling as if he could breathe again. "I missed you too… and it's okay… we're together now, right? we can go back to catching bugs and frogs that you can put into Cindy's backpack!"

Mark laughed loudly at that, nuzzling Roger happily.

"You're the coolest guy in the whole world…" he whispered. Roger smiled at that, getting to his feet, and pulling Mark along.

"Naw, im that _that _great… come on! I got this really cool area I found, and it's FULL of frogs!" Mark giggled, trying to keep up, gazing after his best friend in wonder.

Stuffing as many frogs and bugs into his pockets as he could, but bursting out into laughter as they escaped again and again, Mark believed that was the best first day of school he ever had, and it was all thanks to Roger. Soon, they wore themselves out, and with time still left to kill, they made their way back to their favorite tree.

"I love hanging out with you." Roger murmured, picking at the grass under him. "It's so much fun. I don't have any siblings to bother like you do…"

Mark shook his head. "S'not all it's cracked up to be. Cindy is really mean and annoying. She would throw me in a trashcan if mom wouldn't find out."

Roger scowled. "I hope she finds a froggy in her hair."

Mark started giggling. "Me too." He pulled out his book from his coat absentmindedly, and cracked it open, beginning to read.

"What's that?" Roger's curious voice caused him to look up. He smiled as the taller boy moved closer.

"It's my favorite chapter book. Mom got it for me over the summer. It's about a knight, and dragons, and battles, and adventures!" Mark said with a smile. Roger mirrored his excitement at once.

"I love dragons!" he looked down at the words, trying to read, but not really understanding it as well as Mark did. He slumped back in frustration.

"It's okay, Roggy…" Mark began. "How's about I read it _to _you? but I make it so's you can understand the bigger words too?" Roger lit up.

"Yeah!" he sat beside Mark happily. Mark grinned, and read aloud, making sure to narrate each part just right to set the scene. After about twenty minutes of reading, He felt something slump against his shoulder. He smiled warmly as Roger's head was there, his eyes drooping closed. "Your voice is nice…" he whispered. "Keep reading."

With that, Mark wrapped an arm around his friend, and kept his other arm holding the book as he continued to read, a delighted expression on his face.

That night when he got home, he couldn't stop smiling. He had such a fun day with Roger, he never wanted it to end. Curling up in bed, and ignoring the glares he got from Cindy as she walked past his room, He soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The good times didn't last forever, though.

The next day at recess, Roger was nowhere to be found. He wasn't there the next day, either. Or the day after that. For almost two weeks, Roger wasn't in school, and Mark nearly cried for every single day he went without his best friend. On monday of the next week, he walked out of the classroom for recess, miserable.

A group of three boys stopped him though, glaring down at him. Fifth graders. Bigger, angrier children. He whimpered, stepping back.

"What a dorky kid!" one said with a smirk, shoving Mark to the ground. He squeaked in pain as another gave him a kick to the side.

"Nice glasses, dweeb!" another spat, slapping Mark across the face. After hurling a few more insults, and blows, they left Mark as a heap in the dust. Shivering in fear, with a few scrapes and bruises, Mark got up, moving towards his and Roger's favorite tree. The taller boy hadn't been able to keep him safe this time. Maybe his best friend was gone for good… his eyes began to water at the idea.

However, a familiar figure against the tree almost caused him to smile. He moved quickly towards Roger. The other boy looked up, smiling himself, but his face dropped when he saw how shaken Mark looked. Covered in dirt, and little scrapes, it was obvious someone had hurt him.

"Marky…" he whispered, staring up at him. Mark crossed his arms, trying to be tough. _He was a big boy_, he reminded himself. First graders didn't get upset. However, while Roger watched him with concern, he couldn't help it. He was scared, and upset, and he wanted comfort. He burst into tears, wailing loudly, and telling Roger what happened between short gasps. He expected to be laughed at, or left alone. Last year was different, as he was little, but now, he had no excuse for the hot tears running down his dirty face.

Suddenly, he was pulled into Roger's arms. He tensed in surprise, but in a moment, he held onto the taller boy tightly, crying into his shirt.

"Hey… it'll be okay…." Roger whispered, beginning to rub the smaller boy's back. "They arent gonna hurt you anymore… I promise… I'm sorry I haven't been here.. I got sick… Mom made me stay home…" Mark said nothing, continuing to bury himself further into Roger's warmth, as if he could hide from anything and everything there. He continued crying quietly. "Those guys are jerks… and nothing they said is true, okay? y'know what I think? I think you're really cool. And awesome. And brave."

Mark paused, poking his head out from Roger's arms, and hiccuping a little. "R-really?"

Roger nodded. "Mhmm… fifth graders are scary. But you made it through." Mark nodded in agreement, cuddling closer.

"B-but im c-crying… like a baby…" Mark whined. Roger wiped away his tears, smiling.

"It's okay to cry, Marky… even brave people cry, too. It's okay to be scared sometimes." Roger reassured. He adjusted himself so he was sitting down, legs out in front of him. Mark sat sideways on his lap, and sniffled.

"D-don't go away no more… M-missed you..." Mark warned, watching him with blue eyes that resembled a puppy's. Roger wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and held him tight.

"I won't. I promise." with that, Mark rested his head against Roger's shoulder, and closed his eyes, beginning to suck his thumb. His mom would yell at him, Cindy would make fun of him, but Roger would never. He knew Roger wouldn't laugh like everyone else. Roger kissed Mark's forehead: a thing his mother always did to him that made him feel better, and kept his friend close, watching over him as he rested and recovered, shooting death glares at any child who dared to stray too close.

As long as they had each other, things were okay.


End file.
